minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rogue Firebender
A story told in the POV of a young Firebender named Phoenix. Growing up she heard about the Great War, yet knew that it wasn't right to begin with. As she grew older, she had a deeper feeling that she was meant to do something about it. So when she was a young teenager, she packed up her belongins and left the Fire Nation, her only companion was her SaberCat named Pyrae. Idea Behind Creation The idea of the story came to its creator as a way to try and express how an inhabitant of the Fire Nation feels about the War going on. How it affected her early life and influenced her decisions that ultimatly ties her in with the parent series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Title The title chosen reflects the main character of the story, who is telling it in her point of view.She left her home as a young teen and therefor was branded a traitor. She went 'rogue' and began contemplating how her destiny is tied in with the war going on. Point of View The story is told through the eyes of a yung teenage Firebender named Phoenixicia, or Phoenix. She's a young, teenage, female Firbender who left her home in search for her true destiny. She tells her own story through all that's happening in the actual series. Characters Along her journey, Phoenix meets up with the main characters of the show. Here's how they appear in order (as told in The Rogue Firebender). Phoenixicia/Phoenix (voiced by Lea Michelle): The title character in The Rougue Firebender, as well as its Narrator. She's a fourteen-year-old Firebender who left her home in search of her destiny. She is the first female Firebender to be mentioned in the story, as well as a past tied in with the original antagonist, Prince Zuko. After leaving the Fire Nation, Phoenix ended up on Kyoshi Island, where she met Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. During her stay there, Phoenix herself became a Kyoshi Warrior and practiced the art of Waterbending. She is the first outside member to join Team Avatar, as well as the first Firebender to join. She takes up the role of Aang's Firebending instructor in Book Three, and is the love interest for Prince Zuko. Pyrae (voiced by Dianna Agron): The lovable SaberCat that is Phoenix's loyal compantion. She served as Phoenix's mode of trrasnportation when she left the Fire Nation and continued that even after they join Team Avatar. Pyrae is one of the few animals that can talk in the series. As her being a Fire Nation bread cat, she is able to ignite her paws with fire, thus allowing Phoenix to bend that fire if she ever needed to. Suki (voiced by Jennie Kwan): The fifteen year old leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and the first person Phoenix meets in her story. The two form a quick friendship, leading to Phoenix becomming a member of the Kyoshi Warriors. ''The Rogue Firebender Chapter List A list of the chapters for ''The Rogue Firebender. They are based off of actual episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender, only told in Phoenix's POV #The Warriors of Kyoshi #The King of Omashu #Imprisoned Category:Fanfiction